


honey baby

by writerindark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson-centric, Self Care, Soft Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerindark/pseuds/writerindark
Summary: baby boy louis being cute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	honey baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! lil re upload! removed cus i was debating on smthn but finally decided on bringing this baby back! as always much love to the cancer gc: andis, aliss, arelis, elotis and lechuga my babies! thank u for supporting me!! n a big thank u to everyone who reads this again :D
> 
> fic is inspired by honey baby (SPOILED!) by kali uchis!

louis absolutely fucking loves himself.

he knows how gorgeous he is— shit. everyone knows. he has this fluffy soft hair that manages to look that feel even when viewed from feet away. his eyes aren’t just blue, god no, they were so much more than that. looking into them is the same as looking at a sky when it’s clear and the perfect weather is present. a bit windy out, but some sun to keep you warm. his eyes aren’t intimidating, quite from it actually. they welcome you instantly with simply the calamity of the colors mixing. his nose scrunches when he’s happy or content with everything. then his lips are a perfect baby pink shade which perfectly match him, and his body, god. 

he always has had a curvier body compared to others, but to him it’s something he loves so much. his waist and tummy are two aspects of himself he grew to love. he enjoys showing off himself anytime he can by wearing crop tops and a chain around his waist just to get a bit more attention. this made him feel confident, hot, and so fucking powerful. 

it was a sight to die for. not to mention his ass.

the red light illuminated his room which gave the environment a more sensual feeling. soft fingertips traced along the outline of his pink-silk shorts一 his hands resting right at the top of his hips where he began to sway them and the voice of kali uchis slowly beginning to fill the room. he began humming along to the music as his arms moved above his head and laid at the top. his collarbones had a shine to them because of the glitter he had applied on them; the pink silk robe further enhancing the view. he looked ethereal. 

treat me like a queen, he know this pussy royalty

his left hand began moving back down from the previous position. he took elegant steps towards the front of his mirror where his hand reached down to his ass and gave himself a small spank. he stared at himself in the mirror and bit his lip when he then tilted his head at an angle and giggled at the sight. the light strengthened the sharpness of his cheekbones and gave the top of his cheeks a glow to them. 

I’m your lil’ angel, make your stars align

he started making his way to his bathroom where he would soon begin his skincare routine. he used a strawberry face scrub for his face, further making him smell like fresh strawberries. right after washing off, he applied a face lotion and a liquid to add a more luminous visual to his features. he resembled an angel. 

i’m your lil’ angel, wanna spoil me?

once he was done pampering his face, it was time to put on one of his favorite accessories.

his swarovski crystal choker.

his delicate hands picked it out from the box and proceeded to put it on around his neck. he admired and loved the expensive feel of the crystals. it was bought for him and only him, and it flawlessly showed. 

he was absolutely feeling himself and loved the way he currently glowed and looked. he was a sight to die for.

say i’m always on your mind, your mind, your mind


End file.
